henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Danger Things
Danger Things is the twentieth episode of the fourth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on October 8, 2018 to an audience of 1.14 million viewers. Plot It is Halloween. Henry carves Ray's face into a pumpkin on his front porch. Kris and Jake exit the house and tell Henry that his uncle died and they would be staying the night at his haunted house in order to receive his inheritance. Henry would have to take care of Piper while they were gone. They leave and Piper screams from inside the house. Henry enters and sees Piper has cut her hair extremely short. She explains that she was trying to trim her hair, but kept messing up the lengths until her hair became short. Charlotte contacts Henry on a walkie-talkie and tells him there is a code red. Henry is about to bring Piper to Junk-N-Stuff but she refuses. Henry reasons that there are wigs at Junk-N-Stuff and she can put one on there. They go there, and Jasper helps Piper try on wigs. Henry goes down to the Man Cave and Charlotte shows them a news report about children mysteriously vanishing all across Swellview. Upstairs in Junk-N-Stuff, a monster appears, grabs Piper, and vanishes with her. Jasper sees this and runs for the Man Cave, but ends up slamming his face into a sign. Charlotte draws up a map of where everyone vanished. Ray tries to find a pattern in the locations, but fails to find anything. Henry finds an X. Jasper goes downstairs and tells them what happened to Piper. Charlotte then finds that at the center of the X was a place called Evil Science Corp. Piper arrives in a weird place with the monster. It's filled with happy kids and candy and fun. The monster, named Kevin, reveals that he had been in there for a while and he had just wanted some company in there. Kevin says there is a portal she can go through if she wants to leave, but she decides to stay to hang out with a cute boy. Kid Danger and Captain Man arrive in Evil Science Corp. and meet the CEO, Bill Evil. He denies any knowledge of anything evil, but they then see chaos happening in the room next to them where there are scientists panicking over the portal and the monster. They enter the room, and make Evil tell them what happened. Evil explains that they had accidentally opened a portal to another dimension and a monster from that dimension was kidnapping the kids. Meanwhile, the kids are having a lot of fun playing with the monster. Kid Danger and Captain Man mistake the children's cheers for screams of terror, and they go through the portal into the place where the kids are. Kid Danger brings all the kids back through the portal as Captain Man beats up Kevin. Captain Man and Kid Danger go through the portal and Captain Man sets up an explosive seismic charge. Piper explains that Kevin was nice and he just wanted some friends, but it is too late. The charge explodes, closing the portal. However, Oliver, who had also been taken by Kevin, had been in the bathroom. Kevin sees Oliver is still in his dimension and gives him a hug. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz Recurring Cast *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart *Kelly Sullivan as Kris Hart *Winston Story as Trent Overunder *Carrie Barrett as Mary Gaperman *Matthew Zhang as Oliver Pook Minor Cast *Matthew Patrick Davis as Kevin *Kevin Symons as Bill Evil *Swati Kapila as Brenda Quotes Trivia *This is the second Halloween special in the series, the first being Season 1's Jasper Danger. *The episode title is a rhyme and parody of the Netflix series Stranger Things. *A title screen plays that is similar to the title screen of Stranger Things. *This is the second episode in the series to air on a Monday, the first being Toon in For Danger. *Although produced for season 5, it is being aired in season 4 as a special episode. *Jake says his uncle died and if he stays one night in a haunted house, he will get his fortune, similar to the Scooby Doo! Where Are You? episode "A Night Of Fright Is No Delight". *This is the fourth time that Piper is seen in Junk N' Stuff in Season 4. *This is yet another episode with the word 'Danger' in the title. *The main characters dress as the characters from Stranger Things: **At the beginning of the episode, Piper's haircut and costume resembles that of Eleven from Stranger Things. **Ray dresses as Chief Hopper from Stranger Things. **Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper dress as the Ghostbusters. **Jasper's wig and hat and the way he talks after slamming his mouth into the sign is a reference to the character, Dustin, from Stranger Things. **Schwoz dresses as Steve Harrington from Stranger Things. *Due to this episode being produced for Season 5, the new opening credits play this episode. However, the next episode Rubber Duck was produced for season 4, so the old opening credits return in that episode. **Michael D. Cohen also is shown as a main character, however Rubber Duck was produced for Season 4, meaning that Michael D. Cohen is not going to be in the opening credits. *Piper dresses up as a Fresno Girl doll, which were originally from Sam & Cat. *This is the first episode that Dan Schneider is not credited. *This is Oliver’s first appearance since Toon in For Danger. *The nameplate on Ray's costume says 'Cooper', the name of the actor who plays Ray/Captain Man. *The monster, Kevin is like the monster from Stranger Things except for he is nice and friendly other than the original monster. International Premieres *October 19, 2018 (Latin America & Brazil) *January 11, 2019 (Spain) Gallery Video Gallery Henry Danger "Danger Things" Halloween Official Trailer “Danger Things” �� Official Trailer 2 Henry Danger 'Danger Things’ Halloween Special �� Extended Trailer & EXCLUSIVE Sneak Peek! Henry Danger Nick Go BTS w Jace Norman & Riele Downs on the Halloween Special ‘Danger Things’ Nick Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2018 Category:Episode Guide Category:Holiday episodes